1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a display device having the display substrate providing a reduced line resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a display panel for displaying an image by using an optical transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit that are electrically connected with the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of pixel parts. Each of the pixel parts includes a switching element and a liquid crystal capacitor electrically connected with the switching element. The gate driving circuit outputs a gate signal to turn on the switching element. The source driving circuit outputs a data signal to drive the liquid crystal capacitor.
A gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit formed as a chip may be directly mounted on the display panel for manufacturing a lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller liquid crystal display device. In a chip on glass structure as mentioned above, signal lines transmitting driving signals to the chip are formed directly on the display panel. When the signal lines are formed directly on the display panel, a signal delay may be induced due to a line resistance of the signal lines, where the signal delay degrades the display quality.